


Omo on Ice

by rom_png



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Bed-Wetting, Fear-wetting, Fluff, Humiliation, M/M, More tags will be added later, Omorashi, Wetting, drunk yuuri, just a lot of fluff, yuuri isn't the only one who wets himself i swear
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-09 20:28:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8910874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rom_png/pseuds/rom_png
Summary: An anthology of omorashi-centered Yuri on Ice oneshots that have nothing to do with each other b/c folks on Tumblr kept asking for them so here you go





	1. Nervous Accidents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Can you write about Yuuri wetting himself before competitions because he's nervous (bedwetting + day wetting) and Viktor being supportive once he finds out?"

“Yuuri, what on earth are you doing up at this hour?”

Yuuri gasped at his coach’s sleepy statement from behind him.  Turning his head slowly, he replied “I-it’s nothing, I’ll go back to bed soon.”

“It doesn’t seem like nothing to me,” Viktor replied sternly, walking towards his student.  "You know you have a competition tomorrow.“  He looked over Yuuri’s shoulder, now incredibly close to his face.  "And what-” he pointed to the ball of linens in Yuuri’s grasp. “-is that?”

Yuuri gripped the sheets further to his chest and moved quickly away from his coach.  "L-like I said, i-it’s nothing!“

“Yuuri…” Viktor huffed.  "You know you shouldn’t hide things from your coach.  Now just tell me, maybe I could help.”

Yuuri blushed a deep red.  Could he actually tell him that he…?

“I… I c-can’t.  I-it’s… embarrassing.”  He muttered, looking down at the mass of soiled sheets in his arms.

Viktor’s expression softened.  "I promise, it can’t be that embarrassing.“ Viktor reassured with a smile.

Yuuri refused to raise his head, looking deeply ashamed.  Viktor rubbed his eyes, and if he didn’t know any better, it appeared as if Yuuri was about to cry.

“Yuuri…” He walked up to him, putting a reassuring hand on his shoulder.  "You can tell me what’s wrong.  I won’t tell, or laugh.  I promise.“

Now Viktor knew for sure Yuuri was starting to cry.  Small tears began to roll down the younger male’s red cheeks.

“I-I…” Yuuri mumbled out.   _Goodness why am I so pathetic? You might as well say it._  "I w-wet the b-bed…“ The last few words coming out as a whisper.  

Yuuri already expected the worst, his coach would recoil in disgust and probably scold him for doing something so childish.  I mean, why _wouldn’t_ he?

But the next thing Yuuri felt was a soft hand against his cheek, rubbing away his tears.  "Is that all?  For a second, I was worried something else was going on.”

“W-wait,” Yuuri mumbled.  "You… aren’t mad? Or grossed out?“

“Of course not.  Accidents happen and it wasn’t your fault.”  Viktor rested his hands on Yuuri’s shoulders.  "Why don’t I help you clean up?  The sooner we can take care of this the sooner we can go back to sleep.“

Yuuri hesitated for a second, wondering why on Earth would he want to help in a situation like this.  He instead gave in, leading his coach into the laundry room.

* * *

“So Yuuri,” Viktor asked after finally applying the now clean sheets to Yuuri’s bed.  "Does… this happen often?“

Viktor saw Yuuri’s face turn a bright shade of crimson.  "No no no no no no!” He shook his head vigorously at the question.  "This doesn’t h-happen often at all…“

“I see…”  Viktor raised a hand to his chin.  "Then did something happen?  Like a bad dream?“

Yuuri shook his head again.

"Hm…Then… are you nervous about tomorrow?“

Yuuri looked down at his feet, slightly embarrassed.  "A… a little.”

Viktor walked over to Yuuri, giving him a reassuring smile.  "Seems like more than a little to me.“  He still had to learn to get used to his student’s anxiety, especially in regards to competitions.  "Is there anything I could do to help?”

Yuuri shook his head.  "I… I don’t know.“

Viktor thought for a moment before deciding to lay down on Yuuri’s bed, patting the side next to him.  "How about I decide to stay with you tonight?  I found that when I get a bit nervous, other’s company can help a lot.  I can even get Makkachin to sleep with us.”

 _That might make me even more nervous!_ Yuuri began to blush once more.  "But what if… what if I… w-wet again?“

"I doubt that would happen again.  And if it did, we’ll worry about it then.” His coach reassured.

Yuuri agreed, nodding his head sheepishly.  After Viktor beckoned Makkachin into bed, Yuuri crawled in as well, sandwiched in-between his coach and the older poodle.

Yuuri felt his heart pounding in his chest.  They were awfully close to each other, and he could feel Viktor’s breath tickle against the back of his neck every so often.

“You shouldn’t be so nervous, Yuuri,” Viktor reassured before stifling a yawn.   “You’ll do great tomorrow, I just know it.”

Despite Yuuri’s initial apprehension, after a moment, he felt his anxiety slip away just a little in Viktor’s grasp, and that maybe, just maybe, he would be right after all. 

* * *

_This has to be the fifth time Yuuri has run off to the bathroom,_ Viktor thought.

Even after last night, Yuuri’s nerves still haven’t settled.  He’d become jittery and jumpy anytime someone spoke to him.  He couldn’t stay still whether standing or sitting.  And worst of all, he felt the need to go to the bathroom almost constantly.

It was a common occurrence that happened before competitions, Yuuri’s increased anxiousness transfers to his bladder and he feels like he needs to go more often than usual.  Usually he’s able to keep it under control to a degree, but that day it felt like right after he went his bladder began to fill right back up again.  Viktor’s constant encouragement of drinking more water didn’t help either.

Viktor was puzzled.  He was worried that Yuuri was literally making himself sick with anxiety. 

“Yuuri, you’re not feeling unwell, are you?” Viktor asked sometime later.

“N-no, I’m… I’m okay.” Yuuri replied, nervously.

“Are you sure?  At least drink something, warm-ups are starting soon.”  

 _Oh, right._  Yuuri thought, taking the water bottle from Viktor.  He took a long swig, and soon felt a familiar pang in his abdomen.   _Oh, no._

He had to go again, but he couldn’t leave now with warm-ups starting soon. _I can just hold it through, then go,_ he thought.

Yuuri finally went, struggling against both his anxieties and his growing desperation as he tried to complete his step sequence, his bladder protesting with each step he took.  Viktor looked from the stands as Yuuri struggling through.   _Something is wrong.  I have to do something._

As Yuuri shakily skated towards the exit, Viktor waited for him anxiously to get him out of the arena.  Without another word he grabs Yuuri by the hand, gets him out of his skates, and ushers him out of the arena.

Yuuri is beyond confused as to why Viktor took him away so quickly without a word, but he felt more worried about the fact that he was taking him past the restroom, where he intended to go in the first place.  Viktor’s fast paced walking was a lot for Yuuri’s full bladder, and it took him extra effort to not leak into his pants.  

“V-Viktor, where are we goin- ah!” His coach took a sharp turn down an empty corridor and finally stopped.  He turned around to face his student, who’s legs were shaking vigorously.  Yuuri struggled to not grab his crotch or to shift his weight from foot to foot, but instead just squeezed his thighs together as tight as he could.

Viktor stared at Yuuri with heightened concern.  “Yuuri,” he almost pleaded.  “You’re obviously not well.  Please tell me what’s wrong.”  

“I…I-I…” Yuuri gulped, and shifted his hips as he felt a leak escape him.  He knew he wouldn’t last very long if he didn’t go to a toilet soon.  “I-I really g-gotta…” He felt his face heat up.

“You have to- what, Yuuri?”  Viktor replied.

Yuuri felt a wave of desperation wash over him. “A-ah!” he doubled over and shoved his hands between his legs as he felt his bladder muscles spasm and slowly begin to relax.  “O-oh n-no, oh no n-no no…”

“Yuuri!” Viktor bent down to attempt to meet his student at eye-level, and he noticed the small wet patch on Yuuri’s dark pants begin to expand.   _Oh._

Yuuri bounced where he stood, tears beginning to form in his eyes.  “I…I c-can’t hold it, Viktor,” he whimpered pathetically.  “I-I can’t.”

Droplets of pee dripped between Yuuri’s grasp as the stream grew more powerful.  He sighed with relief as he finally gave in, multiple rivulets of urine streaming down his legs.  Viktor turned around to give his student some privacy, the hiss of urine the only thing he could hear in-between Yuuri’s soft sighs. 

Once Viktor knew Yuuri was finished, he turned around to face his blushing student, shakily standing in a puddle of urine.  Yuuri started to sob softly, his tears dropping and mixing with the puddle on the floor.  

Viktor walked towards Yuuri with a soft smile and wrapped him in his embrace.  “It’s okay, it’s okay.”  He whispered while rubbing his back in small circles.  “It was just an accident, you’re okay.”

Yuuri was more startled than anything with Viktor comforting him.  He was certain he was getting his expensive suit wet with pee, but accepted the hug anyway, allowing himself to sob into his shoulder until he no longer needed to.

Once Yuuri’s sobs calmed down, he released his grasp to face his student.  “I should’ve known, Yuuri.  I’m… I’m sorry.”

Yuuri blushed slightly at the thought of Viktor apologizing.  But upon looking at his mess, he blushed even more.

“I know what you’re thinking,” Viktor smiled.  “Don’t worry about the mess.  We’ll get cleaned up in time for you to perform, okay?”

Yuuri smiled sheepishly.  “O-okay.”


	2. How Much Did He Drink, Anyway?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can you write a fanfiction about Yuuri wetting himself right after the banquet on his way to his room with Victor and Victor helps him I mean the dude had so much wine!!!!!!!!
> 
> **Obvious alcohol mention if that isn't your thing

“Alright,” Viktor hoisted the younger, drunken male from his bottom to where he carried him bridal style.  He grunted, noticing that the younger male was heavier than he thought.  “Whoopsie, daisie.”

Viktor had attempted to walk Yuuri (or at least that’s he remembered his name being) for the past five minutes after offering to get him back to his hotel room, but he had already started getting sleepy, slumping from Viktor’s grasp every few feet.  By then, Viktor decided that if he didn’t want to make it to the hotel room by dawn, he would have to carry him.  By the time the two had entered the elevator, Yuuri had already laid his head against Viktor’s shoulder, dozing off every few seconds with his hands wrapped around Viktor’s neck securely.

Viktor smiled softly at the sleepy man in his arms.  He was already certain that Yuuri would not remember his drunken excursion and his excited requests for him to be his coach, let alone this particular moment in the elevator, so he wanted to savor as much of him as possible.

_Drunken mess or not, you’d have to admit that he’s really adorable right now._

Viktor heard the soft ding of the elevator reaching their destination.  He exited, Yuuri now sleeping softly in his arms. As Viktor lumbered down the hall, he was beginning to deal with another problem: Yuuri began to squirm in his sleep, and would not stop.

The younger male shifted his hips and legs in Viktor’s grasp, softly whimpering every few seconds.  Viktor groaned, now not only dealing with the difficulty of carrying the no-longer still Yuuri, but also with attempting to open the hotel room door with very full hands.

_He was just fine before, is he having a bad dream or something?_ Viktor thought.

Knowing that Yuuri had secured his upper body by wrapping his arms around Viktor’s neck, Viktor removed the hand from under his back quickly to fish for the room key from his pocket.  He opened the door, eager to finally put him to sleep.

As Viktor approached what assumed to be Yuuri’s bed, however, Yuuri’s squirming suddenly ceased, his face now softening.  While Viktor was surprised and relieved that Yuuri was no longer in distress, something else felt awry, but from down below.

It was first his left pant leg feeling suddenly warm and wet, then a sudden pitter-patter deafening the room’s silence.

_He… he isn’t-_ Viktor frantically thought before shifting Yuuri slightly to look down below. _-He is._

Yuuri was peeing himself, and in his current sleepy state, would be none the wiser.

_Dammit, dammit, dammit, dammit._ With Yuuri still in his arms,Viktor scrambled to the bathroom to find Yuuri a place to relieve himself that wouldn’t be the floor or his suit.  He settled on the toilet, quickly moving the toilet seat up and placing him on it.  Viktor sighed, trying to recover from the sudden adrenaline rush, and walked to the nearest mirror to evaluate the damage.

His left pant leg was soaked to halfway down his thigh.  He thought he could just tell Yakov or the other Yuri that he just spilled some alcohol on himself.  Explaining this to the dry-cleaner would be a different story.

Viktor looked back at the bathroom door.   _Well I shouldn’t just leave him like this._ Viktor sighed again, going to what he believed was Yuuri’s suitcase to find him something clean to wear.  He decided on a pair of pajama pants and a soft T-shirt, along with a clean pair of boxers, and placed them on the bed.

Returning to the bathroom, he found a now-awake-but-still-very-sleepy Yuuri still on the toilet, and still peeing.

_He’s still going? How much alcohol did he drink, anyway?_

Viktor went down to the bathtub, taking off his jacket and rolling up his sleeves before starting up the water.  By the time he started the bath, Yuuri’s stream finally trickled off.

Yuuri sighed, now truly relieved, and Viktor couldn’t help but smile softly at the drunken boy.   _Even now, for some reason, he’s still so very cute._

“Hey,” Viktor softly beckoned Yuuri, still bent near the bathtub.  “Why don’t we get you cleaned up, okay?”


	3. Are You Sure You Want to Watch A Horror Movie?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your standard horror movie fear-wetting scenario written by someone who's watched fewer horror movies than they can count on one hand

“Okay so let me get this straight, Yuuri… for our movie night… you want to watch… a horror movie.”

“Right,” Yuuri replied.  He wanted to sound as confident as possible, but his voice was tinged with a slight apprehension.  Viktor knew he wasn’t one hundred percent sure.

Viktor scratched his head.  “I’m not against it, I do like a good horror movie every now and again.  But I thought you would be the first to oppose one.”

“Y-you’re not wrong,” Yuuri mumbled.  Viktor did have a point; as a child Yuuri knew to stay away from anything considered remotely scary, lest he wanted to lose sleep that night or any nights after.  “B-but I read that, horror movies could potentially help with stress and anxiety, so I thought that with the Grand Prix coming next week, well…”

“Well, if you insist…” Viktor grabbed Yuuri’s hand and gently led him into the living room. “…I have a suggestion if you’re looking for a scare, how about _The Exorcist_?”

* * *

“Yuuri, are you sure you don’t me to stop the movie?” It was not even a full hour into the movie and Yuuri was already clutching the hand that Viktor lent out like it was the only thing keeping him safe.  Viktor almost felt bad that he turned off the lights to give a creepier “effect”.

“I-I’m f-fine,” he shakily stuttered.  Yuuri’s body was folded up on the couch, his free hand clutching a pillow so hard that his fingers started to leave marks in it.

“You’re not.”  Viktor replied sternly, his voice tinged with some concern.  “I can see you visibly shaking and you spent almost half of the movie with your face buried in the pillow.  You look like you’re too scared to even enjoy the movie.”

“I-if I’m scared then th-that means it’s w-working righ-” Yuuri winced and buried his face into the pillow at what he thought was another jump scare.

Viktor sighed.  “Alright, just know that we can stop anytime.” 

Yuuri raised his head from his pillow sometime later and looked at Viktor.  “Y-you said you’ve seen this before… right?”

“Oh of course, I remember marathoning tons of horror movies with other skaters when I was younger.”

“So that’s why you’re not scared?”  Yuuri’s gaze only slightly drifted back to the TV screen.

Viktor shrugged.  “I guess, I mean once you start seeing the cheesy effects, the movies don’t seem as scary.”  He attempted to sound reassuring, giving Yuuri’s hand a squeeze as sort of an anchor for him to rely on.

About another twenty minutes pass and Viktor feels Yuuri growing antsy next to him.  He assumed that it was due to the movie’s growing suspense that Yuuri began to feel more anxious.  While Viktor was not wrong, Yuuri was also getting antsy from the growing pressure from his bladder.

Yuuri mentally cursed at himself for the soda he nervously drank earlier as he shifted in his seat, the pressure from his abdomen only growing.  As much as he wanted to get up and leave, he quickly realized that that would require him to walk down that hallway and go to the bathroom–by himself, and as the continuous suspense of the movie grew and grew, the thought of going anywhere unaccompanied seemed more dreadful by the minute.

That only left two more options: try to wait the movie out, which wouldn’t end for another hour, or the obviously more embarrassing option: ask Viktor to come accompany him, a 24-year old man, to the bathroom because he was too afraid to go by himself.  The thought of even asking seemed too cringeworthy and infantile.

So Yuuri succumbed to his pride and decided to wait it out.  He curled up into himself a bit more, clutching the pillow tighter towards him as he paid attention back to the TV screen. _I definitely can wait this out._   _I got this, I got thi-_

Another jump scare appeared, causing Yuuri to yelp and even Viktor to jolt in surprise.  Yuuri clenched Viktor’s hand tighter than Viktor even thought possible. 

Yuuri noticed Viktor wince and quickly removed his hand.  “S-sorry!”

“It’s fine.  I guess I don’t remember this movie as well as I thought after all.”  Viktor laughed softly before turning to Yuuri, who had looked even more anxious than before, the pillow he clutched covering his mouth and nose.

“Hey,” Viktor reached out to touch Yuuri’s shoulder, and the younger male jolted slightly at his touch.  Viktor bit his lip, his brows furrowing in worry.  “Are you okay?”

Yuuri breathed in deeply. “I-it’s… I’m o-okay…” He shifted in his seat once more, noticing that during the jump scare had caused him to leak.  He shivered, now realizing that he might not even make it until the end of the movie at this rate, especially with the potential jump scares in the future.

“U-um,” Yuuri licked his lips.   _Am I actually doing this?_  “C-could we actually stop the movie?”

 _I thought you’d never ask._  Viktor thought with relief as he paused the movie.  “Of course.  Do you wanna watch something else?”

“N-not necessarily…” Yuuri mumbled, swallowing his pride..  “I j-just, um… I have to… go to the bathroom.”  Yuuri felt his face turn a bright red as he reached for Viktor’s hand.  “Could you… come with?”  He felt so embarrassed that he refused to meet his gaze.

Viktor squeezed Yuuri’s hand again for reassurance.  “Of course,” he replied, as if Yuuri asked him to do something as mundane as helping with the dishes.

* * *

“This has to be super e-embarrassing, sorry you have to do this,” Yuuri’s face blushed a deeper crimson as the two walked down the hall.  Yuuri had his hand cradled in Viktor’s, occasionally squeezing it for comfort. 

Viktor gave Yuuri’s hand a reassuring squeeze.  “You’re absolutely fine.  I’m actually glad you decided to stop the movie.” He leaned in to give him a reassuring kiss.  “I couldn’t stand seeing you all frightened like that, even if it’s supposed to help you later.”

“Y-you don’t have to worry so much,” Yuuri asserted.  In all honesty he felt embarrassed, not just with Viktor’s worry but also with the fact that he needed him to take him to the bathroom like a little kid in the first place.

His building desperation did not help either; they were already moving slower than usual because of Yuuri’s cautious and desperate movements, feeling the urge to keep his thighs together and occasionally cross his legs to hold back the inevitable.

They turned the corner, the bathroom only a few more feet down the hall.  Yuuri’s pace quickened slightly, gently tugging Viktor along until the two were in front of the bathroom door.

“S-sorry, again.”  Yuuri replied before rapping on the bathroom door to make sure it wasn’t occupied.  “I’ll be quick, okay?”

Viktor nodded before moving over to the side, allowing Yuuri to pass through and walk in.  Viktor relaxed against the wall, pulling out his phone to check for any notifications or anything of the sort.

_Instagram: phichit+chu liked your photo._

_Instagram: otabek-altin liked your photo._

_Twitter: Yuri-Plisetsky commented on-_

“AAAAAAHH” 

Viktor nearly dropped his phone upon hearing the scream, and he knew it could only be one thing.

“Yuuri!” Viktor yelled before bursting through the bathroom door, only to find him looking back at Viktor as his eyes began filling with tears, tugging at the hem of his shirt to cover a growing wet spot at the front of his pants.  To his left appeared a flustered-looking Mari with a mask pulled away from her face, standing in the bathtub.

“I… um… what happened?” Viktor looking more confused and flustered as he walked to Yuuri’s aide as Yuuri vigorously rubbed his eyes, rubbing his back gently.  From Yuuri all he heard was a nervous and shaky  “I… I had an accident.” 

Mari sighed as she stepped out of the bathtub.  “I-it was only supposed to be a harmless prank.  I saw you two were watching a scary movie and… wanted to give one of you a little scare.”  Mari followed Viktor’s lead and rubbed Yuuri’s back gently her voice heavy with guilt.  “Sorry, I went a bit too far.  I-I’ll help clean up if you want.” 

“I-it’s o-okay,” Yuuri mumbled, his voice still wobbly.  “I j-just, um…” Yuuri bit his lip, feeling a lump form in his throat.  He rubbed against his eyes once more, the only thing preventing him from bursting into tears altogether.

Viktor gently moved Yuuri out of the bathroom, giving him reassuring words and rubbing his back along the way to the hot springs.  All the while, he thought of something to potentially make Yuuri feel better. 

“You know, this reminded me of a funny story when I first watched _The Exorcist_.”  Viktor turned to face him.  “It had to have been years ago, but we all went to someone’s house to watch the movie at like 2am.  It was me, Chris, Georgi, and a few others.  We were all hunched together on the couch, all the lights off and shaking against each other.  We haven’t even made it a full hour into the movie before a jump scare scared the wits out of all of us.  Chris, who was sitting right next to me, happened to get so scared that he wet himself and me!”

Yuuri stopped for a moment, trying to imagine the eccentric and extroverted Christophe as a frightened, wet mess, and struggled to hold back a laugh.  “You’re joking.”

“I’m completely serious.” Viktor smirked.  “The _point_ , however, was to make you not feel as embarrassed.  These things happen and it isn’t your fault for feeling scared on anxious.  And it isn’t childish to reach out if you feel that way either.”

Yuuri smiled and leaned against him.  “Thanks, Viktor.”

“It’s no problem at all, Yuuri.” Viktor reassured.  “Now, don’t tell Chris I told you that story, he’d kill me.”


	4. You go on ahead, you have to go more than I do, right?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Could you maybe write something about Viktor having an accident somewhere in public and Yuuri being so sweet and comforting and helpful because he knows what it's like?"

Viktor was desperate.  Yuuri could not believe it, but Viktor was actually desperate, in front of him, and Yuuri had to struggle to not start blushing.

Viktor had all the components that would constitute your typical “potty-dance”: crossing his legs, bouncing on his heels while shifting his weight from one foot to the other, and even the crotch-grab, oh the crotch-grab.  Any time you would turn to see Viktor, he was never still, he was always bouncing, squirming, shaking.

Yuuri didn’t want to say it or admit it to him, but he was internally remembering each individual squirmy shift and movement, saving it to the back of his mind.  It was a sight that a younger-Yuuri would’ve _killed_ to see, a desperate Viktor, the sight was almost too adorable.  Right now he would’ve almost enjoyed it… if he wasn’t desperate himself.

Yet Yuuri was mimicking Viktor’s desperate movements perfectly as the two frantically rushed back home on the late, Sunday Hasetsu afternoon.  

It started supposedly as morning run as usual, which turned into a surprise picnic lunch for Yuuri between the two of them, followed by a leisurely walk through the town.

Viktor was the first of the two to admit his need shortly after the picnic, already somewhat bouncy, stating that he was so excited preparing for the picnic that he forgot to use the bathroom before leaving that morning.  To this, Yuuri had also revealed his need, being the shier, but still somewhat desperate.  However Yuuri had revealed another dilemma; Hasetsu being the small town it was, left many business establishments closing earlier on Sundays, if not being completely closed altogether.

Both insistent on being able to hold it, the two held out, casually attempting to sight-see, while still quelling their individual needs.  The leisurely walk only lasted for a little less than an hour before they were about a mile and a half away from Yuuri’s house, and by then Viktor would not. stop. bouncing.  Yuuri knew then that Viktor would not last long if they stayed out much longer, and Yuuri would not last much longer after him.

Yuuri finally insisted that they needed to head home, all the while trying not to admit his own need.  He tugged Viktor along, ignoring his incessant pleas along the way that they could just go in an alleyway or behind a tree, stating and restating that _We can’t just pee anywhere, Viktor, there’s an ordinance against it!  But Yuuuu-rii- There’s a fine!_

So there they were, both desperately waddling down the sidewalks to return back to the Katsuki household.  Viktor didn’t want to admit it, but he already started leaking, quite a bit in fact.  He thanked the gods above that he chose to wear dark sweatpants that day so that any potential leakage would not show as easily.  But he was actually worried; the more he walked, the more his bladder protested, persistent thoughts swam in his mind: would he not be able to make it?  Would he actually end up… wetting his pants?

Viktor felt another wave of desperation wash over him, stopping him in his tracks.  He stopped and softly groaned, gripping Yuuri’s hand tighter as he moved his free hand back to his crotch, squeezing it as he felt yet another leak escape.

Yuuri stopped to face Viktor, noticing the anxious look on his face and his knees nearly buckling into each other as they shook with desperation.  Yuuri almost wanted to look away, Viktor’s predicament heightening his own need and causing him to shift his weight from foot to foot, but still kept his gaze.  “Viktor… are you… okay?”

“U-um…” Viktor’s voice came out as a low mumble, almost inaudible.  Yuuri was almost positive that he had never seen Viktor like this, more unsure than ever.  “H-how much longer until w-we’re home?”

Yuuri pondered, looking in the opposite direction, bouncing slightly in place.  “M-maybe a little less than half a mile.”  Yuuri looked back at Viktor’s shaking form, who looked as though he was gonna lose it at any minute.  “Why? D-do you think you can make it?”  

Viktor looked down at his shoes, too desperate to really think about the probability of him making it all the way home.  He only slowly shook his head and muttered “I-I don’t know…”

“O-okay… I, um-” Yuuri felt a similar wave of desperation hit him, causing him to cross his legs together and whine a little as he felt a few uncontrollable leaks escape.  Viktor shut his eyes and turned his head slightly, not wanting Yuuri’s desperation to trigger his own, or something worse.

Yuuri uncrossed his legs and bounced where he stood, frantically looking around him.   _There has to be an extra restroom somewhere, somewhere.._. he looked to his right, and the answer to their prayers was on top of the hill: Hasetsu Castle.

“Oh right! Hasetsu Castle!” Yuuri beamed brightly, gripping Viktor’s hand tighter.  “They built a new restroom nearby because of the increasing amount of tourists.  It’s a lot closer, too, if you want.”

Viktor almost sighed with near relief.  “O-of course,” he muttered, anxious for relief.

* * *

Thanks to Yuuri’s knowledge of shortcuts the two made it to the entrance of Hasetsu Castle in about five minutes.  To the right of the entrance, a smaller structure with a sign labelled “Restroom” in both Japanese and English graced the front.  The two desperate males anxiously waddled forth, ready to enter, ready for relief, ready for-

A single restroom.

The men’s restroom only contained a single toilet and sink, which shattered the hopes of the two desperate males.  Viktor anxiously went to the women’s side, only to find that the door was locked, an  _Out-of-Order_ sign gracing the door.

Viktor waddled back to the desperate Yuuri, who was anxiously crossing his legs and grabbing himself in front of the restroom, his wide eyes on Viktor, waiting for a solution, something, _anything_.

Viktor looked at Yuuri, now mirroring his actions as he also grabbed his crotch and crossed his legs, and back at the bathroom door before reluctantly murmuring “Y-you go first, Yuuri.”

Yuuri looked at Viktor, flabbergasted.  “M-me? B-but don’t you really have to go too?”

Yuuri did have a point; Viktor was indeed bursting, and right now he wanted nothing more than to run into that restroom, tug his pants down, and go.  Heck, the mere thought of it made Viktor have to put more effort into not losing control right there.  But he fought against his urge, feeling a greater obligation to let Yuuri go.  Yuuri was his junior, his student.  If Yuuri ended up having an accident because Viktor put his own needs before Yuuri’s, he wouldn’t forgive himself.

Viktor fought against his protesting bladder, hopping in place before stuttering,  “I-it’s fine! You h-have to go a l-lot more than I-I do, r-right?”

Yuuri was not convinced, looking at his squirmy, desperate coach.  However he knew that Viktor wouldn’t change his mind, and the two of them bickering wouldn’t help either of them in the slightest.  “O-okay,”  Yuuri quickly hurried into the restroom.  “I-I’ll be quick!”

Viktor slumped against the wall, both hands shoved in-between his thighs and his legs crossed so tightly they began to hurt.  He felt beads of sweat against his forehead, his breaths coming out in short, quick puffs as he felt his bladder ready to burst at any minute.   _You got this, Viktor._  He repeated this mantra in his head, as if it were the only thing helping him keep control of his bladder.   _You got this.  Only a few more minutes than you can go-_

His train of thought was interrupted as he heard a trickling sound from the other side of the wall, followed by a soft sigh of relief.   _Damn those thin walls._  Viktor thought.  Yuuri sounded so relieved, so lucky, having the opportunity to finally be able to relieve his full, aching bladder-

Viktor’s attention shifted to his thighs, feeling a wetness quickly spreading down them.

“S-shit, no n-no-ah-”  He quickly tightened his grip on his crotch, yet the developing trickle would not slow to a stop.  In fact, it only grew in speed, in urgency, and Viktor knew he couldn’t hold it anymore.

His pleas quickly turned into heavy sighs of relief as he slumped against the wall and slowly uncrossed his legs, spreading them until they were nearly shoulder-length apart, letting the heavy stream trickle down his legs and splatter on the ground.  He felt as if his face was on fire, his cheeks turning a bright red, but at that moment, the only thing on his mind was the immense relief.

It felt like an eternity since he started peeing, thinking that there was no possible way that he would be stopping any time soon; but before he knew it, his stream finally trickled to a stop, feeling his body shiver before the last few drops escaped.

Viktor was in a blissful haze, his breaths ragged and uneven.  His head nodded to the side, his eyes half-lidded as he relished in the relief for a few more seconds before he heard a soft “Viktor” break the silence.

Viktor broke out of his trance, and looked over at the flustered Yuuri outside of the restroom, then down towards his own soaked pants… and shoes.

“Yuuri! I… I-um…”  Whatever Viktor was attempting to say, it only came out in soft, stuttered words.  He averted his gaze from Yuuri, looking only at the puddle he created, soaking the ground.  “T-this is…u-um… I-I-”

Viktor felt a warm embrace, Yuuri’s warm embrace, surround him from behind.  “I-it’s okay, Viktor,” he heard Yuuri mutter, a warm reassuring smile on his face.  “Accidents happen.”

“Y-Yuuri, y-you…” he heard his flustered coach stutter. “…you’re g-gonna get w-wet…”

“I don’t care,” Yuuri was confident in voice, stern almost.  “I just w-wanna make sure you’re okay…” He released his grasp on Viktor.  “L-like how you’ve done for me when I’ve had accidents.” Viktor saw Yuuri’s cheeks turn a bright pink.

Viktor looked Yuuri with astonishment, before a soft smile appeared on his face.  “I think… I think I’ll be okay, Yuuri.”  Viktor said, giving Yuuri a small kiss on the forehead.  “Thanks.”


End file.
